


电话

by OceansBreeze



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze
Summary: 我真的不是故意要发刀的，这篇完全是个意外——本来我们组要做广告学作业拍摄广告，然后我们的一个组员去网上找可供参考的素材，结果这位小老弟找到了一广告，内容大致就是男主死了之后去天堂，结果发现自己的死亡是天堂事务所工作人员的失误但他已经不能回到人间了，不过他有个机会给女票打个电话，然后就是感情互吧啦吧啦……你们以为这是个爱情故事？NO，这其实是个饼干广告……当然这不是重点，重点是看完这个广告前我已经看了两遍复联4，看完这个广告后我又自己作死连看两遍see you again的MV，再加上我舍友这期间某天晚上大音量循环播放雪落下的声音，结果这些电光火石的玩意儿就这样卡了我的脑袋，然后就这样莫名其妙地衍生出这个脑洞，进而产生了这篇同人。好吧，如果本文让你阅读后感到不适，有我的错，也有我舍友的错——谁叫她们循环播放雪落下的声音，声音还贼大。另外含斯坦李老爷子的彩蛋。没有疑问的话那我们就开始咯？





	电话

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的不是故意要发刀的，这篇完全是个意外——本来我们组要做广告学作业拍摄广告，然后我们的一个组员去网上找可供参考的素材，结果这位小老弟找到了一广告，内容大致就是男主死了之后去天堂，结果发现自己的死亡是天堂事务所工作人员的失误但他已经不能回到人间了，不过他有个机会给女票打个电话，然后就是感情互吧啦吧啦……你们以为这是个爱情故事？NO，这其实是个饼干广告……当然这不是重点，重点是看完这个广告前我已经看了两遍复联4，看完这个广告后我又自己作死连看两遍see you again的MV，再加上我舍友这期间某天晚上大音量循环播放雪落下的声音，结果这些电光火石的玩意儿就这样卡了我的脑袋，然后就这样莫名其妙地衍生出这个脑洞，进而产生了这篇同人。好吧，如果本文让你阅读后感到不适，有我的错，也有我舍友的错——谁叫她们循环播放雪落下的声音，声音还贼大。  
另外含斯坦李老爷子的彩蛋。  
没有疑问的话那我们就开始咯？

我走进一间有点像医院等候大厅的房间，这个房间里没有多少人，但全都是陌生的面孔。我找到一把没人的长椅坐下，其他人有的在玩手机、有的在读报，他们都没注意到我的到来，或者说他们注意到了只不过懒得搭理我。我活动了一下不知为何有些发酸的脖子，从椅子上站起来，想找个人打听打听这究竟是什么地方，但看着那些人都在专注自己的事情，我又不好意思打扰他们。  
正在我准备坐回去的时候，那扇镶嵌在墙上的门打开了，从里面伸出个戴着大盖帽的脑袋：“到你了，Tony·Stark！”我闻声抬起头看了看那个大盖帽，别说，那个脑袋带着大盖帽的那副模样真是像极了一个条子，而且他头上的那顶帽子很明显尺寸过大，扣在头上像口锅盖还有点晃荡。为了不让自己笑出来，我咳嗽一声，点点头表示自己听到了。不过大盖帽似乎是在场这堆人中唯一一个靠谱的、可以解答我疑问的人。于是我走到那扇门口，大盖帽冲我点点头，示意我进屋。门在我跨进那个屋子之后关上，大盖帽消失得无影无踪。  
正对着我的是一张桌子，桌子的另一边坐着一位须发皆白、精神矍铄的老人正端着搪瓷缸喝着什么。似乎是察觉到我的到来，老人放下手里的搪瓷缸，看到老人的那张脸的瞬间我没来由地感到他有点眼熟，却忘记究竟在何时何地见过他。正在我绞尽脑汁想着在哪里见过这位老人时，他反而先开口了：“不用客气，坐吧，我会帮你办理进入天堂的手续，几个小时我刚刚帮你那位红发的朋友办理完手续，她现在在隔壁打电话。”  
我当然知道他口中的我的那位红发朋友是谁，于是我点点头，把我这边的那把椅子拉开些许坐下。没等我开口询问老人我需要办理哪些手续，老人反而先把一台老式手摇电话机推到我这边：“走之前先给你的一位亲人或朋友打最后一通电话吧。”  
我有些疑惑：“最后一通电话？只能打给一个人？”现在我终于找到机会说话了。  
老人不紧不慢地点点头：“没错，虽然你用响指拯救了这个宇宙，但很抱歉，我们这里的规矩就是每人只能打一个电话而且限时只有13分钟。不过限时方面我可以给你延长半个小时的特权，从电话接通之后开始计时。”  
“谢谢。”接过老人提给我的听筒后我有些犹豫，这个仅有的打电话的机会该打给谁？我还想给打电话的人挺多：比如Happy和Rhodes，我想谢谢他们多年以来的陪伴和支持；比如Steve，我想告诉他我已经原谅他和Barnes了；比如Pepper和Morgan，我得为我不是合格的老板也不是合格的丈夫、父亲而向她们道歉……但想到老人提醒我只能打出一通电话而且只有30分钟，我的手在接触到听筒的时候触电般缩回来，不过没几分钟后我心中便有了答案。于是我拿起听筒，带着第一次使用老式电话机的生疏，我小心翼翼地播出一串号码，然后屏住呼吸将听筒贴在脸上。  
不一会儿电话被人接通，疲惫的、带着哭腔的熟悉声音从那一头传来：“喂……？”  
“是我，kid。”我轻声说。  
“哦拜托，不管你是谁，这个玩笑真的一点都不好玩！”电话那头的人语气中夹杂着些许不满，咔嚓一声结束通话。  
我有些尴尬地看向老人：“抱歉，我可以再打一次吗？”  
老人冲我笑了笑：“当然，还有这次不计入时间。”  
于是我重新拨通电话，在那个小奶音带着哭腔冲我吼道“不要再开这样无聊的玩笑”时我赶在他再次挂断电话之前对他说：“好了先冷静一下，睡衣宝宝、蜘蛛娃，我知道你不相信这是真的，但我在天堂给你打电话。”——没错，或许还有其他人比如那俩老冰棍、惊爆点他们也可能会管他叫kid，但只有我才会用这些鲜为外人所知的外号称呼他。  
我能猜到电话那头的Peter似乎想发出什么声音，但是他的声音堵在喉咙里。“你在焦虑的时候要么会低下头四处乱看要么会在房间里踱步（与此同时我居然听见电话那头传来轻微的踱步声，难不成这里也放大了我的感官能力？），而且现在你的左手肯定在抓自己的头发。”我这么说着为自己猜测得如此准确而勾起嘴角，小孩就是小孩，Pete即使再试图在我面前隐藏什么都瞒不过我。片刻的无语凝噎后，电话那头的Peter哇地一声哭了出来：“真的是你吗Mr. Stark？我、我好想你啊，你是怎么……怎么打来电话的？”  
就算天人两隔，我也能猜到这小子眼睛肯定哭红了，从电话里也听得出他嗓音有些沙哑，边哭边咳嗽，还打着小哭嗝。我是真的没想到我的死亡给他带来的刺激这么大。  
“我现在在天堂办事处办理手续，但在办理手续之前我有30分钟的时间打一通电话，所以我就给你打过来了。Natasha在我之前办完了手续，现在在隔壁房间打电话。”我解释道。连我自己都没有发觉此时我的语气中满是宠溺与心疼。“还有我怎么记得我快要光荣的时候你不是怎么称呼我的？觉得自己翅膀硬了还是觉得我快死了不会介意，敢直呼我的名字了？”  
“我、我……对不起Mr. Stark……”好不容易止住哭泣的Peter又有继续哭的趋势。“可是，每天我巡逻的时候，不论我走到哪里，我都能看到你的身影、照片。我想躲到看不到这些东西的地方去，我甚至想逃离这个没有你的世界，但是我找不到那样的地方，我真的好想你……”我的天，即使去掉那5年，这小子也已经16岁，可为啥还这么爱哭跟个小哭包似的？但他没给我说教的机会，而且又开始哭了。“所有人、所有人都在对我说要我move on，他们说这个世界需要新的钢铁侠、复联需要新的领导，希望我能接过你的担子，可是我做不到！我面对不了那些看到了就会让我想起你的一切，我甚至都不敢去MIT……”他的哭声甚至不能用凄惨这类词语来形容，如果非要让我怎么形容的话，他哭得就像深夜在漆黑阴森的道路上迷途的孩子在呼唤父母，借着云层中投过的几乎对照明来讲是杯水车薪的月光，摸索着、跌跌撞撞地寻找家的方向。  
听着这小子哭得如此凄惨，我甚至都不忍心再去说教他，于是我一言不发地继续听着他在话筒那头边哭边絮絮叨叨着，有他的日常生活也有复联、神盾局那边的事情，更多的还是那些在我看来有些无厘头的歉意，他觉得我的死亡是他的错，他没能保护好我、没能帮助惊奇队长赶在紫薯怪之前把那天杀的手套送走，而且最要命的是这小子甚至还认为他应该替我去打那个要命的响指！  
说句老实话，他们实在对他有些苛刻，他还是个孩子，他本不该肩负起这些责任，他应该去做他这个年纪的同龄人们都在想的事情——社团、作业、考试、升学，做一个友好邻居蜘蛛侠，哪怕他去谈恋爱也可以，当然得在不影响学习的前提下，不过我相信他能做到。他曾经说过他想像我一样优秀，但我却希望他能做得比我更好，用中国的一句古话来讲就是“青出于蓝而胜于蓝”。我知道此时他需要的不是什么能让他开心起来的玩笑，而是一个能够倾听他内心深处痛苦的听众，或者更多的，一个安抚的拥抱。可是我现在只能做到前者。  
相识的那短短几年中，我们更多地是通过Happy进行间接交流，在Happy受够Peter每天乐此不疲的短信外加语音轰炸后我给了Peter一个我不怎么常用的手机号，于是Happy结束折磨，我的那个手机号却无福消受。当然，这期间我们也短暂地见过几次面，包括那次拍的实习证明照片，在照片洗出来后我才发现，我们双双在对方脑袋后面比最土剪刀手还拿反了实习证明。好吧，我承认我是故意的。  
让我印象最深的反而是每次见面时他看着我的眼神和其中掩藏不住的爱意。都说表情有时候会骗人，但眼睛永远都不会骗人，更何况Peter从来就不擅长在我面前掩饰他的表情。都说少年人的爱情最真挚热烈也最为纯洁、更是义无反顾、极具感染力，不知不觉我自己都深陷其中。我看得出他无法收敛对我的爱意，无奈我们之间的年龄已经是不可跨越的鸿沟，作为长者我有义务对他负责，他值得更好的，而不是把青春年华浪费在与我一起，于是我只能残忍地将他推开，一次次掐灭跳动的火苗，可是每次我都能在他眼中看到重新燃起的星星点点。渐渐地我也发现我对他的感情也在变质，不再止步于什么长辈对于后辈的关爱、什么两个都自幼缺乏父爱的人有共同语言或者什么师生情父子情。某种程度上来讲，我跟Pepper结婚生子其实就是想忘掉自己对Peter的感情，结果却事与愿违。孩子们之间真的有不少共同点，我看着我的女儿总能让我想到我的kid、我的睡衣宝宝，甚至Pepper都告诉我，她曾多次半夜听到我在噩梦中喊出Peter的名字。  
不知足不觉中，老人轻轻用笔敲打了几下桌子，他提醒我只剩下五分钟的时间了。电话那头的Peter似乎越说越心酸，抽噎着说不出话，我看看老人，然后开口：“别哭了kid，我知道你很想念我，而且现在我的时间快到了，让我跟你最后说几句吧。最起码让我告诉你我最后给你留的东西在哪。”  
“kid，我知道你很想念我，但是没有我之后剩下的路需要你自己走，即使我没有因为那个响指而死，总有一天我还是会比你先行离开，我们早晚还是要分离。你要快点学会长大、学会独当一面。我相信未来你能够接替我的担子，成为复联的新任领导者，并且能比我做得更好。”我轻柔地说，像是在哄婴儿入睡。“你不在的那五年间我给你做了几套新战衣，Fury到时候会把它们交给你。哦，我还有一副高科技眼镜，现在在Happy那里，你可以找他要。至于新战衣和眼镜的功能还需要你自己探索，如果我早早告诉你不久没有意义了吗？总要留点惊喜的。”我故意逗他，果然听见电话那头传来的带着抽泣的笑声。  
“好些了对吧？以后我不在就别总是哭了，像个小姑娘，你可是男子汉，中国有句话可是‘男儿有泪不轻弹’。”我屏蔽掉了后半句，这时老人示意我只剩3分钟，我知道我需要抓紧时间，于是我尽可能快速而清晰地把接下来的话说完：  
“kid，你可以想念我，但不要再为我难过，就当替我好好活下去，推荐信到时候Happy会帮你寄到MIT，你要做的就是踏踏实实学习。我想我或许还欠你一个正儿八经的拥抱——战场上那次我们都穿着战衣所以不能完全算数。”可是我再也无法亲自拥抱你了。我毫不犹豫地把这句话吞回去。“最后，kid，我知道你对我的感情，既然现在我马上就要走……”  
“求求你Mr. Stark我们能多说一会儿吗……求你别走……Tony……”我就知道我不该这么直白地告别，因为我又把人家搞哭了。  
现在我只剩下半分钟。  
“再见，kid。”我不顾对方撕心裂肺哭喊着抗议与挽留，柔声说出最后的告别。是的，此时我的痛苦不必Peter少，我知道我不能看着他成长，也没机会亲手把复联领导的接力棒传到他的手中。“如果关于我的记忆会让你痛苦，你就尽力忘记我吧，或许可以找Doc. Strang帮你抹掉这段记忆。还有最后的，我爱你……”  
未等我听到回答，电话咔嚓一声自动挂断，我还没来得及告诉Peter我给他准备了戒指，上面有迷你版的反应堆，而且Karen知道戒指藏在哪。我不知道此时的Peter是怎样的表情，他是否抓着他的手机错愕哭泣，是否哽咽着回应我的告白，是否……或许我永远没有机会知道。  
我缓缓放下听筒，下意识地用手背擦擦眼睛，这时我才发现自己的眼睛也已经湿润，而坐在我对面的老人摘下带着的那副老花镜擦拭着。看到我打完电话，老人重新戴好老花镜，将几张A4纸和一支笔递给我，示意我填完上面的信息。  
我很快填完了那几张纸上的内容，把纸笔递给老人。老人把笔放回笔筒，又把那几张纸在桌上理整齐后放装一个牛皮纸袋，再将纸袋放进抽屉里。  
“谢谢您。”我努力向老人挤出一个笑容。而老人站起来从桌子那头走到我这边，拍拍我的肩膀：“不用谢我，走吧，我带你去见你的朋友。过会儿你就可以和你父母团聚了，你的朋友也会见到她的亲生父母，你们的父母在这边很好，而且他们都很想念你们。哦对，我想你应该会很高兴跟你的老朋友Yinsen打个招呼？”

我点点头，是的，如果过会儿我有机会跟Yinsen打个招呼，我会告诉他，当年他为我做出的牺牲没有白费，我也替他和他的家人报了仇。我和老人一起走出房间，Natasha抱着双臂在门口等着我们。“打完电话啦？”  
我点点头。“你给谁打的电话？”  
“哦，当然是给Clint。”言毕她甩甩她那不带一根杂色的披散在肩上的棕红色头发。“至少要我们做最后的告别。你打给了谁？给那个小朋友吗？”  
我耸耸肩：“恭喜你答对了，但很遗憾这是无奖竞猜。”  
Natasha笑了笑，然后转向老人：“请问我们接下来要去哪？”  
老人笑而不答，对我们做出跟他走的手势，将我们引向一处停靠着老式绿皮车的站台。  
“等等，我还有最后一个问题，”半只脚已经踏上了老式绿皮车的时候，我叫住转身欲离去的老人。**“我还会见到我的kid吗？”**  
老人没有回头，而是缓缓地往回走去，只是我们过来的那条走廊的尽头毫无征兆地出现了一团雾霭烟霞般的白光，在Natasha的催促下我有些失望地上车。绿皮车在我们上车后就吭哧吭哧地开动，而我们是车上仅有的两位乘客。  
我将头探出窗外，看着老人消失在白色雾霭中，一阵微风送来老人的回答：  
**“你们还会相见，这次只是暂别。”**

—FIN—


End file.
